


Breaking a Promise

by lavenderlotion



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Multi, breaking a promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Despite Wally's very strong feelings for his friend Dick, he stays away knowing that him and Conner are stronger than ever. Despite Dick's very real feelings for Wally he can't bring himself to break Conner's heart because in truth, he does still love the Kryptonian. But what will happen when Dick and Wally can't control their lust for each other?





	1. Watching the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Importing from FF.net

He didn't know how he was going to tell Conner. Dick was so confused and lost in his own head. He did love Conner but he also loved Wally. It was just so hard and he couldn't believe that after three months of not talking to Wally and avoiding and avoiding Conner a lot, it was hard to believe that he still hadn't made a decision. He turns the sharp corner into the dimly lit kitchen, head filled with thoughts of worry, guilt and regret he was shocked to find a very happy speedster standing by the stove cooking what smelt like fish.

Dick tenses up but manages to make out, "What's the occasion?" As soon as Wally heard Dick's voice he fell apart. His mind was racing and his heart was aching. He didn't know what he was expecting when he saw Dick but not this. His heart nearly stopped. All the memories flooded to that night three months ago when he kissed the other young man. Ever since then he had been able to either avoid Dick or run away from him.

"Oh...I just thought that we all deserved a break from M'gann's cooking." His voice failed him. It was shaky and full of regret and even though he put on a makeshift smile it was pretty obvious that he wasn't smiling on the inside. Even though he was smiling his true colours were regretful. Although he wasn't sure what he regretted, it being showing up at his house that day or not speaking to him till now, it was still very much evident.

"How are things with you and Artemis?" Yes, much to Dick's displeasure Wally and Artemis had 'finally' started dating. Dick being the only one that knew that Wally was gay things had been going well. After a moment of a pained silence, Dick takes a hesitant step closer feeling nothing but pain for the love that he had kept a secret for three months. He takes another step closer inhaling the sweet scent of salmon. Taking notice the dip in Wally's breathing Dick was very unsure about taking another step closer. Both young men were hurt, but Wally hadn't forgotten a thing from that day. He hadn't forgotten the weather or the colour of the sky or little things like the car that drove by on his walk to Dick`s. He was sad and hurt. He felt almost worthless. Honestly, if Dick couldn't love him then who could? But the memory of the day that Dick had come out to him would always creep back into his mind. He knew why Dick didn't love him. When Wally had his chance he had blown it.

Wally's heart stops as Dick places his hand on Wally's waist turning him around. Dick was short, more than a couple of inches shorter than himself, Dick's eyes were about the same height as Wally's Adam Apple. But when Dick stood on his toes their eyes weren't that far apart from one another. Wally, however, couldn't look Dick in the eye knowing that his tears would betray him instantly so instead he looked down at the floor. Unsure of himself Dick places his hand on Wally's slightly squared chin sending goosebumps throughout his whole body. Even though Wally nearly melts under the familiar warmth of Dick's hand he tries his best not to show it. Dick's hand slowly makes its way to the back of the speedster's neck. He slightly moves up the little bit he still could, trying to get them as close to eye level as possible. A pain-filled pair of emerald green eyes is met with a pair of regret full ocean blue. Dick slowly caresses the other young man's face, moving his hand to and from Wally's neck. Dick moves forward, slowly but surely, wanting to get that feeling of pure bliss he got the last time they kissed. He leans in tilting his head in the slightest. Gently placing his lips against Wally's, Dick tries to let his emotions show through. It was, once again, a moment of pure bliss once their lips met but were quickly interrupted by a sound that almost sounded like the whining of a hurt dog.

Wally whips back with superhuman speed, eyes widening at the shot of a broken Superboy. Almost as fast as Wally could have Conner runs out of the room with a destroyed Dick running after him. Wally couldn't move. He was frozen, now even more distraught than he was before. Not one part of his body was responding to his brain. Not even the smell of his burning food could snap him out of the state in which he was in. He probably wouldn't have moved if a fire extinguisher hadn't burst into the room followed by a frantic M'gann. She softly smiles when she sees Wally completely oblivious to the fact that the joke-cracking, fast-talking speedster would probably never be the same.

"I thought I was the only one who could burn food," M'gann says laughing.

"Y-yeah u-uhm sor-sorry about that…" Wally stutters still unable to fully control his body. It wasn't soon before he ran off. He didn't know where he was going but he knew it was far away.

All Conner could think was betrayal, hurt, and heartache. He had to get away from all this. He had to get away from Dick. He started running and got faster and faster. He didn't actually know where he was going, but in the back of his mind, buried very deep somewhere in his subconscious mind he did have a destination. And this destination was one that Dick knew.

Dick quickly starts thinking of many different things to say to Conner. Some being that he wasn't sure who he loved and some being about how he loved them both. He was so confused at the moment, that he honestly had no idea how he could even possibly explain. What he did know was that he had to get to Conner, to try to explain. To make him see how Dick loved both young men, and that he was so confused himself.

He got there fairly quickly to find Conner sobbing quietly. He takes a step forward, the wind hissing in his ears. Then another step and another until he is within arms reach of the super-powered teen.

"C-Conner?" Dick chokes, barley being able to say his name after the pain that he had put the other young man in. "I-I…and…love you both…sorry…hate to see you…and I feel so guilty…an-and…" After stuttering and not being able to form a sentence Dick is abruptly cut off by Conner's lips placed gently against his own.

There it was. The moment their lips touched nothing else mattered. They melted into the sunset that was in front of them, emotions in the heads being tossed around like the ocean waves below. Conner's hands move down to Dick's hips, probably out of habit, but it was also to deepen the kiss. After a moment of placing quickly little pecks onto each other's lips, Conner slowly moves back, eyes half-lidded, resting his forehead on Dick's breathes mixing into one, breathing in each other.

"Conner, you really need to know something. No matter what happens I loved you. No, I do love you. And right here, right now, it just feels so right. It just feels so weird that the very first time you brought me here was almost a year ago. I love you; I've loved you since that very first night we spent together."

"Dick, I've been in love with you since you saved me from Cadmus. I have loved you all my life and I don't want to lose you." Conner's word, however, few were so meaningful and reassuring that it was all the Dick needed.

"And you won't." Dick gives Conner a little meaningful kiss on the lips. "Sealed by a kiss." It was a promise that Dick had intended to keep, one that meant breaking a heart to save one.

Conner lifts Dick up taking a step back and falls onto the bed that was out in around five months ago for the many nights that they had spent there together which would be followed by a morning swim in the ocean below. They both look to the sunset in peace, falling back to lay down in each other's embrace, soothed by the other's presence. Knowing that all the unsolved problems could be dealt with in the morning, they slowly drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. The Briefing

" **Robin B01, Superboy B04."** The automated women's voice announced, informing the already gathered team of sidekicks, Black Canary and Batman that the last two needed people had arrived and they were ready to start to the briefing. The high ceiling stood firm, the metal and rock that had been fused together to keep the mountain from collapsing on their heads.

As Conner and Dick walked into the briefing room Batman was furiously typing away on the keyboard. Their team, like themselves, were clad in there costumes. As Batman typed pictures and news reports appeared on the many large screens above.

" **Throughout the last three days, several Wayne Tech buildings have been bombed. Although there hasn't been an official statement from the police some believe that either it is an anti-technology terrorist group or someone has a personal grudge against the multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne. Once there was been an official statement made we will inform you but for now, we hope Bruce Wayne the best."** The news report which had been done in front of the central Wayne Tech building in Gotham which is now nothing more than some debris and smoke **.** Dick's eyes grew large under his mask as Conner put a supportive hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"H-ho-how…B-ba-bat-batman?" Dick stutters unable to form a sentence. It felt like everything was suddenly pulled out the form underneath him. Sure he wasn't as connected to Wayne Tech and Bruce was but this was still hard for him. As his eyes searched back and forth between all the pictures and videos of the wreckage and news reports concerning it, Dick's mind brought him back to almost a year ago.

* * *

_**_ _Flash Back_ _**_

"Batman! We need to talk now!" Dick called out once he arrived at Wayne Manor. Dick storms through the front door and through the living room into the dining room which was painted a pale beige. In the center of the room sat a large dark brown wood dining table that sat approximately thirty-six people.

"Yes son? Wha--" Bruce began but was suddenly stopped by the sudden outburst from Dick.

"What the hell was that? That wasn't a mission! I know Wayne Tech! I know their guards and I know their system!"

"Dick, I honestly don't know what you're talking about or accusing me of." Bruce clearly spoke, folding and placing his newspaper on the table next to his finished meal.

"That mission you sent us on today! It wasn't fair! I'm done with all the lying and the fake missions. It's getting old!" Dick nearly started to cry. Bruce was his father and he hated more than anything that Bruce didn't trust him enough to be honest.

"Dick, I'm not lying to you. That was a real mission. I need you to tell me what you learned."

After Dick completely filled in Bruce with everything that happened on the mission Bruce's eyebrows were drawn together in worry, a few beads of sweat sitting on his forehead.

"Oh my. I was afraid…so afraid…and now...Go to your room." Dick tried to protest but Bruce wouldn't allow it. "I said go to your room!"

_**_ _End of Flash Back_ _**_

* * *

"It's happening…it's finally happening." Dick chocked out. His throat felt dry and his insides felt hallow. He knew what was happening and what was happening wasn't good.

"Yes, Dick. I'm afraid it is." Batman says under his breath. Clearing his throat Batman says in a louder, more intimidating voice, "I don't know who did this, I don't know why they did this. We need to find out whom. I will separate you into groups of two. Each sidekick with their superhero." As soon as Batman finished saying this Superman, The Flash, Maritain Man Hunter, and Green Arrow emerged from zeta tube's and joined Batman in the front. "Please pair up." After about a minute Batman said, "Aqualad, Aquaman was sadly unable to join us due to his duties on Atlantis. You will be working with Black Canary." Black Canary sent Aqualad a heartwarming smile before walking beside the young sidekick. "My self and Robin will go to the ruins of the Gotham Wayne Tech. Superman and Superboy I want you to head to the Wayne Tech in Japan that is still standing. Green Arrow and Artemis you are to head to the ruins of the Metropolis Wayne Tech. Martian Man Hunter and Miss Martian you will be heading to the Wayne Tech in Australia, you will be protecting it. Black Canary and Aqualad with go to the Wayne Tech near the Atlantic you will be on guard. Flash and Kid Flash…help where ever help is needed. Everyone, you know your jobs?" Without waiting for an answer Batman snaps, "Good! Now move out. I already logged your coordinates into the zeta tubes. Good luck!"

With those final words, each set of two walks towards there designated zeta tube, teleporting to their location.

"Dick," Conner calls quickly before leaving. Marching up the younger boy he plants his lips firmly against the petite boy, "I love you."

Dick stands there, hundreds of thoughts swirling in his head, all as fuzzy and unclear as the last one. He stares at the ground, taking in a deep breath to stop himself from crying, he looks up at Batman. Before the zeta tube, Batman takes two long strides before he is in front of Dick. Wrapping both arms around his son was all Dick needed to be reassured.


	3. Racing his Thoughts

Wally ran down an abandoned street ignoring in little Italy ignoring his surrounding. Two short beeps notified Wally that it was currently 2:00 am. His mind was running all over of the place but as fast as Wally ran his couldn't outrun his mind. All he could think about lately was how much of a screw up he was. His mind kept going back to that night three months ago. Wally would figure out why. Why he royally fucked up his friendship but kissing the boy he loved. He kissed his best friend, his best friend with a boyfriend! The one other thought was Dick's eyes, the younger boy's blue diamonds of pure gorgeousness. Wally had been lucky enough to have seen them on more than one occasion. Conner and Wally were probably the only two people other than Batman and Alfred that knew Robin's secret identity. Wally couldn't believe that Dick kept his amazingly gorgeous blue eyes covered, which in Wally's mind was sinful.

"Wally!" The Flash shouted over the roar of the wind in his ears. The Flash looked in horror as he watched his nephew stumble, jump and quickly regain his pace.

Sighing loudly Wally brushes a couple of tears from his face picturing himself and Dick together. Why when Wally was sad did his mind have to go and show him the one thing he wanted but couldn't have.

"C'mon, Batman needs us in Gotham. All of us." The Flash said his voice full of dread. Barry knew things … things that scared him to his very core, things that Batman would confide in no other than Barry in. Closing his eyes Barry takes a deep breath rushing past Kid Flash too see his nephew speed up and struggle to keep up.


End file.
